


Time to Get Off the Pot

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post season 2 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack wasn't shot, Peggy didn't kiss Daniel in his office, and Peggy and Jack got on that plane back to NYC?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nearly an hour into their flight back to New York, Jack turns to Peggy. 

“Marge, why are you on this plane?”

“Jack, what are you prattling on about? The case in LA has been solved and it is high time we returned to the office.”

“Carter, you know damn well what I am talking about. You and Sousa. As my grandfather use to say, it is time you piss or get off the pot.”

“Piss or get off the pot?”

“You two have been pussy footing around each other for too long. Any idiot can see how you feel about each other. I’m surprised you didn’t plant one on him when the two of you were bitchin’ about Wilkes pulling a gun on you.”

“Well, I. . .”

“At a loss for words? Think that’s a first. This is what we are going to do. When this plane stops in Denver, you are getting off and going back to LA. When I get back to the office, I am transferring you to the LA office.”

“And what if I do not get off of this plane?”

“Well, then you are going to have to find a new job, Marge, because I am transferring you, like it or not.”

Peggy sits quietly for several minutes. Jack sees the wheels turning in her head. 

Finally, she whispers, “Thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome, Peggy”

“Who knew Jack Thompson was a romantic?”

“Shhh, I try to keep that quiet,” he says with a wink. “By the way, Jack is a great name for a kid. Jack Sousa has a nice ring to it.”

She playfully swats him on the shoulder.  
\-----  
Peggy gets off the plane in Denver. Unfortunately, all seats to LA are booked until the next day. She does the only thing she can think of when one abandons their travel arrangements mid-trip: she calls Howard Stark. 

“Stark residence.”

“Mr. Jarvis, it is Peggy. Is Howard there by chance?”

“Yes, he is in the lab. I am surprised to hear your voice, Miss Carter. I thought you were on your way back to New York.”

“Well, I was but my plans changed.”

“I hope they changed in a positive way, Miss Carter. Please hold the line and I will let Mr. Stark know you are on the telephone.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.”

Peggy waits a few minutes before Howard picks up the phone. 

“Peggy, what is wrong? Last I heard you were on your way back to New York.”

“I was but. . . Howard, do you have any of your planes in LA?”

“Of course, I have 6 of them here. Why?”

“I am in Denver and can’t get a flight back to LA. I need you to come and get me.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain one legged SSR chief, would it?

“Of course it does, Howard! Can you come get me or not?”

He can tell she is getting aggravated with him and would toss him in a body of water if they weren't several hundred miles apart. 

“Calm down, Peg. I can be there in about 3 and a half hours.”

She lets out a sigh. “Thank you, Howard.”

“Anything for you, Peg.”  
\-----  
“So, you and Sousa. Are ya going to have some ‘late night fondue’?"

“I am not talking about that with you, Howard.”

“What? It’s cheese and bread,” he says with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

After landing the plane and steering it into the hanger, Howard turns to Peggy. “Where to now, Peg?”

“Well, I don’t believe he is scheduled to work late this evening but I suppose I should call Rose and check.”

“There’s a phone in the hangar office.”  
\-----  
“Good evening, Auerbach Theatrical Agency.”

“Hello, Rose. It’s Peggy. Is Chief Sousa still there?”

“Hi ya, Peg. No, he has left for the evening.”

“Thank you, Rose. I will try him at home. Have a lovely evening.”

“You, too,” Rose said before hanging up the phone with a smile. Sounds like the plan she and Jack devised had worked!  
\-----  
That morning

“So,” Jack said as he sat on the edge of Rose’s desk, “how long do you think that paperwork is going to take? Our plane leaves in an hour and a half.”

“Between, you, me, and these walls, I hope they are doing something other than paperwork, if you know what I mean.”

“I get your meaning. I can see Sousa pining over her forever. But Carter? I’ve never known her not to take the bull by the horns when she wants something. I think she is just being stubborn.”

“Maybe we need to nudge them in the right direction.”

“What is your plan, Rose?”

“Before your plane stops in Denver, convince her to return to LA. Maybe transfer her against her will.”

Jack stroked his chin in thought. “I think that just might work. Good thinking, Agent Roberts.”

“Why, thank you, Chief Thompson.”

A moment later, Peggy emerged from the file room and picked up her luggage. 

“Ready to go, Jack?”  
\-----  
Present time

Peggy gives Howard directions to Daniel’s house.

After stopping the car at the curb, he turns to her. “So, are you going to take your bags with you or do you want me to take them back to the house?”

“I suppose I will take them with me. Thank you, again, Howard, for coming to my rescue,” she says as she hugs him.

“Think nothing of it, Peg.”

Howard helps Peggy get her bags out of the trunk. Instead of driving off, he sits and watches her as she heads up the walkway to Sousa’s door. “Steve,” he says as he looks up, “she’s going to be OK. I think you’d like this new fella.”  
\-----  
Peggy sets her luggage down on either side of her and takes a breath before knocking.

“Coming!,” Daniel calls a moment before he opens the door. His mouth drops open at the sight of her.

“Hello, Chief,” she says with a smile that he returns.

“Peggy. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in New York?”

She looks at her hands for a moment before looking back into his eyes. “I changed my mind. I hope that is alright.”

In answer, he tosses the dishrag he had been holding and cups her cheek with his right hand. He gently draws her mouth to his. The magical moment is interrupted by a car horn honking and a voice shouting, “Way to go, Peg!,” as the driver pulls away. 

Daniel pulls back and looks over Peggy's shoulder. “Was that Howard Stark?”

“Of course. Who else would act like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtitle: Everyone Ships PeggySous ;)
> 
> Peggy and Daniel's exchange when he opens his door is meant to mirror the first time they speak in the SSR LA office.

**Author's Note:**

> When Peggy flew to LA, the map looked like the plane stopped in Atlanta and Denver. I assume the route was the same on the way back.


End file.
